Van-Novoa
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: "Who ever doesn't think they're the same person, is totally out of their mind." -Miss Information


AN: HEY YALL. I know this is a new fandom but heyy NEW YEAR NEW FANDOMS. So this is my first oneshot in the EWW fandom. I don't know why but these ideas just pop up! I love it! So I'll just give y'all the basic info. This is basically like a BlogPost but told by Desdamona. I don't own every witch way.

I feel like there's no insight in Maddie/Jax's relationship/friendship/whatever the hell it is.

Jax-Maddie centric. Miego/Jemma if you squint really hard.

* * *

><p><p>

_Jax Novoa and Madeline Van Pelt. _

What comes to mind when you hear those two names? Oh yea two attractive teens who somehow manage to be part of the Magic Realm. Don't know what that is? Don't worry I'll erase your memory way before you tell anyone. Anyway back to what I was writing before.

Even though these two witches (or wizard in Novoa's case) completely can't stand each other, hell they can't even be in the same room together, they are more in common with each other than they think.

Lets start with first year I've ever been introduced to them. Maddie was your typical popular girl. She had perfect blonde hair, minions, glamorous clothes, and of course dating all star Daniel Miller, a human. Pretty much her life was perfect. Well at least it was.

Until _Emma Alonso_ moved to town.

Then everything went down hill. Daniel fell in love with the Chosen One's sweet nature and blah blah blah. So of course the human felt bad about cheating and broke up with Maddie. However that was a little fault as she discovered she had powers. She could do whatever she wanted. The girl soon created a plan.

She was going to take away Emma's powers.

I know! She was a evil little thing wasn't she? However like most girls in high school, she had a change of heart. With much much persuasion of Emma she helped defeat the ex- principal who was a cuckoo head.

Time skip to the start of sophomore year. Enter Jax Novoa. The new 'bad boy' of Iridium High. Of course he caught attention. Who doesn't love a bad boy? However he wasn't just a bad BOY. He was a bad wizard. Yes just like Maddie he had powers. Luckily he didn't date a human.

However he was much more sneaker than Maddie. He charmed the young chosen one. In fact not even a week after 'Demma' broke up Jax was seen canoodling with The Chosen One. And of course the girl fell for it. Ugh... The two grew closer as Daniel grew jealous. But things began to take a turn when E was created.

E turned Jax against Emma. She showed him that the dark side was always better. ALWAYS. Together they and myself (curse the fool moon!) plotted to destroy the realm and BECOME THE MOST POWERFUL MAGICAL BEINGS EVER!.. Yes that was the plan.

But just like a regular villain I double crossed them as they doubled crossed me. The fool moon ended and I returned to my regular self. However Jax/E continued with their plan. They Almost got away with. If Jax didn't pull a Maddie on E. He turned soft. He helped Emma defeat or get on the same level as E.

So it seems like both of them had a change of heart.

Speaking of _Heart... _There's another reason why the two bad magical beings went good. That reason was love.

_Jemma and Miego_. As my minion used to call them.

They had so much cruelty done to them. It wasn't a surprise why they were so bitter all the time. However not wanted to exploit my fellow beings I'll keep that on the down low for now. Anyway back to the subject.

Maddie and Jax were terrible people. They were irrational and down right bad. But that seemed to change when they met them.

Throughout the whole summer, Diego Rueda (twin brother of my minion) had spent the whole summer with the blonde witch. I MEAN THE WHOLE SUMMER. Believe me it wasn't so easy watching all that sappy love/awkwardness going on. Uncomfortable.., but it was pretty funny watching that powerless witch react to Miego.

Then Jemma. As the summer went on the young rebel was sent to Rebels Boot Camp for his actions. That NOvoa was NO good. He was making progress but not fast enough. Mind you I actually wanted him to change. Just so Emma could be with him and dumped that human Daniel. And when Emma showed her powers in broad daylight I took my plan into action. I sent her to Rebels Boot Camp.

Just as I predicted he began to fall for her again, and vice versa.

So it all worked out in the end. Jax and Emma ended up together. And Maddie and Diego ended up together. No one had to give up their powers. As long as Maddie/Emma didn't end up with a human I'm happy, even if Maddie ended up with a... Kanay.

So as you've read I strongly believe that Madeline Van Pelt and Jax Novoa are the exact same person. Even if they won't admit it. Together, I believe they could do great things. They could probably even take down the Chosen One.

Now like I've wrote before. You can't know any of that. It was nice while it lasted.

SO WHOEVER READING THIS DONT RUN. THATS NOT FUN. JUST LIKE A KANAY'S STANK, MAKE YOUR MIND COMPLETELY BLANK!


End file.
